Fight Me
by MinxyCat
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki is in the hospital, but a certain brown haired nurse makes his stay a little less boring... Based on a Tumblr text post I saw. NORMAL/QUIRKLESS AU KACCHAKO ONESHOT FLUFF. ONLY RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.


It wasn't often Bakugou Katsuki was in the hospital. Of course, it was never really his choice this time, he was required to be here if he wanted to live. And as much as he didn't like it, he had to admit, his nurse was pretty hot. He'd never say that to her face, not out front anyway. He had his own way of showing his admiration for her. Of course, he was still pissed about being in here and he was sure as hell he would beat Kaminari Denki to a pulp for putting him here, even if he says it was an honest accident.

It had happened two days ago, Bakugou and his 'friends' (using the term lightly) were hanging out at Kirishima's house. It had been Kirishima Eijirou, his girlfriend Ashido Mina who was pretty chill so Bakugou didn't mind her much, dunce face Kaminari Denki, Denki's punk rock vibe girlfriend Jirou Kyoka, and finally Utsushimi Camie, Bakugou's cousin whom he hated the least. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mina were splashing about in the pool. Jirou was in between choosing a song to play on the Bluetooth speakers with Camie tanning next to her while texting her boyfriend, Yoarashi Inasa. Bakugou was too busy swiping left on tinder when he heard a voice next to him.

"I'm starting to think you won't ever find a girlfriend," smirked Camie.

"Shut your trap, forehead," growled Bakugou.

"GASP! How rude," squinting her eyes, Camie averted her attention back to her phone after receiving a message from her boyfriend.

"Whatever…. Kirishima! I'm heading to the roof!" Bakugou shouted as he got up from his spot, heading in the sliding doors into the house.

"That actually sounds like a cool idea!" squealed Mina, making her way out of the pool.

"Yeah! The sun's not too high in the sky and it'll be a nice view today," smiled Kaminari who also started making his way out of the pool with Kirishima behind him.

"We can just follow Bakugou out, it's easiest to get on the roof from my room on the second floor," Kirishima said as he dried off before stepping into his house.

"Am I allowed to bring a snack?" asked Camie while getting up from her tanning spot.

"Yeah! Bring whatever you want!" Kirishima said with the ever-present smile still on his face.  
By the time everyone else had gotten to the roof and enjoyed the view, they had turned being so high up some kind of game. Whoever's stick pretzel could roll the farthest without falling off the roof, won. This was all fun and games until they had decided to go to the very top of the roof in order to make it more interesting. But as they all moved up, Jirou had lost her footing which resulted in Kaminari catching her but losing his balance as well and stumbling backward into Bakugou who then lost all balance and ended up falling off the roof, flat on his back. Everyone had gone quiet before panicking and rushing downstairs to find Bakugou flat on his back in the grass, wheezing for air.

"Quick call 911!" shouted Jirou as she rushed over to elevate his head. Camie was the first to respond and whipped out her phone dialing 911 with a speed that would rival their friend Iida's great marathon speed.

"Hello? Yeah! We need an ambulance, quick my cousin fell off the roof!" Camie yelled as the operator answered the phone.

"B-Bakugou, I'm so sorry, dude! I-It was an accident, K-Kyoka slipped an-and I went to catch her and accidentally hit you in the process… Dude, I'm so sorry!" Kaminari feared for his life. One, because Bakugou looked seriously hurt because of him. Two, because Bakugou would murder him the moment he's better.

"I-I'm…. Gonna…. Fucking… Kill you…" Bakugou said in between wheezes.

"Bakugou, don't talk, the ambulance is on its way," Mina's voice was coated in worry as she squeezed his hand sympathetically. Normally, he would argue back. But he couldn't find the energy in him to do so.

The ambulance had taken Bakugou to the hospital five minutes from his house. Kirishima and the others had stopped by when they got the clear that they could go in. Bakugou's doctor looked like he didn't even want to be here. Dr. Aizawa had a monotone voice the entire time but was being shadowed by a very noisy doctor, Dr. Yamada who had sounded like he was speaking into a megaphone the whole time when he had come in to deliver the news.

"Well… Consider yourself lucky, the most concerning thing is your collapsed lung of course and we will need to keep you here for several days just to be safe and monitor you after we get your lung back to normal…. Other than that, you have some bruising on your body," Dr. Aizawa stated as he looked at Bakugou's chart.

"Several days?!" Bakugou shouted, instantly regretting it when pain shot through his chest, sending him into a coughing fit. His coughing fit had gone worse and everyone froze in shock as blood sputtered out of his mouth, into his hands.

"Everybody back up! Nurse!" Shouted Dr. Aizawa as he shoved his clipboard into Dr. Yamada's hands, making his way over to his patient. "Hizashi, I know you're only supposed to shadow but I feel we need to inflate his lung now. Can you escort everyone back to the waiting room, please?"

"You got it! C'mon people, you heard him!" Dr. Yamada said as he led everyone out of the room as a few nurses came running in. One was male, with green hair and a face that kind of pissed Bakugou off while the other was a woman with short brown hair and a roundish face. Bakugou's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor speaking again,

"We're going to run a chest tube and then monitor him for a couple days, okay?"

Later that evening Bakugou was alone in his hospital room. Kirishima and the others had gone but promised to visit again tomorrow when visiting hours were back in session. To say he was bored was an understatement. He was also a bit sore and that damn green haired nurse kept coming to check on him every fifteen minutes until he yelled for him to get out. Which he regretted instantly, going into a coughing fit once again. The pain from every cough and the bits of blood that followed was almost excruciating. That was when he had felt a small hand on his back.

"You need to take it easy, bud," smiled the brown haired nurse. Her smile was so warm and welcoming as she helped him settle back down onto his mountain of pillows. He was for once tongue-tied, unsure of what to say when she ended up speaking instead, "Do you want more pillows? Midoriya said you weren't really up for visitors," she smiled. His eyes wandered over to her name tag as she spoke, Uraraka Ochako.

"Tch… he was getting on my nerves…" he felt like an idiot because for once in his life, he wanted to compliment a girl, but he wasn't sure what to say. "I want to go home," he said softly and she gave him a sad smile.

"I know… I wouldn't want to stay here either, but we need to monitor you to make sure you're okay Mr…. Bakugou," she said as she read his chart.

"Fight me," He had said it before even processing his words and he wanted to facepalm himself for it. He was about to open his mouth and say something else when she cut him off.

"Maybe next time," she smiled once more before leaving his room for the next two hours. This simple set of three words that was her quick answer caused his heartbeat to quicken. He felt fluttery in his chest and he was unsure if it had something to do with her or something else.

Within the past three days of being in the hospital, all of their actions consisted of him challenging her to which she would always laugh it off and smile. And each time he found his heart racing faster and faster and his blush becoming more noticeable. It was lunchtime on his third day of being in the hospital when she had come in to check on him.

"Fight me," he glared at her and she hadn't even flinched.

"No Bakugou, because you'll win," she smiled. He had threatened her to drop the whole 'Mr. Bakugou' on their first day together and it made him feel happier with her calling him like she would as a friend. "You're being discharged tomorrow, isn't that exciting?!" she sounded happy, and it caused his heart to twinge a little.

"Yeah… Can't wait…" he trailed off as she fluffed his last pillow and left. Sure he was happy to be getting out of the hospital and see his friends, even if they came to see him for two hours every day since he was admitted. But he wasn't quite sure why he found himself sad at the fact he wasn't sure if he'd see her again. He had grown fond of her within the three days of being here.

The next morning had come by in the blink of an eye and he had just finished putting on the clothes Kirishima had brought him when she walked in holding two cups of coffee. He felt an ache in his heart and swallowed up his last view of her. She was beautiful to him even if her hair was a mess and she was dressed in scrubs with that dumb smile plastered on her lips. She had been the one to break the silence.

"Well, time for you to go, Bakugou," she still had that smile plastered on her face and he felt stupid for getting attached to her when it clearly didn't bother her that he was leaving. "I got you both coffee from the gift shop," she said as she handed one to Kirishima and hesitated for a split second before giving Bakugou his. "Well, take care! Bye Bakugou," Uraraka waved and that was the last he'd see of her.

"Thank you for taking care of him!" shouted Kirishima after her.

"Let's go… thanks for picking me up…" Bakugou mumbled as he signed the discharge papers, disappointed he didn't see her one last time before they headed for Kirishima's car.

They both sat in the hospital parking lot for five minutes with the car on when Kirishima finally broke the silence.

"Okay, this has been driving me crazy for the past four days," looking to Bakugou he continued as Bakugou met his gaze. "You and that nurse chick back there definitely have something for each other and I was dying to see your reaction when you finally look at your stupid coffee cup!" Kirishima finished with frustration and anticipation in his voice.

"What?" asked Bakugou who looked down at the coffee in his hands. There was something that was scribbled to the side.

 _Fight Me 679-999-8212 -Ochako_

"EH?!" Bakugou screamed, sending him into a slight coughing fit as his face turned a strawberry red while Kirishima let out a hearty laugh. "Oi, Shit hair! Just fucking drive

already!" Bakugou finished, embarrassed.

"So, when are you going to bring her to meet us?" laugh Kirishima once more as they drove off towards Bakugou's house.

"Never," Bakugou barked back.

"C'mon man! A hot nurse as your girlfriend!"

"Pay attention to the road, shit hair!" he barked again, looking out the window in an attempt to get rid of the blush that was present on his face.

 _11:34 AM_  
 _Hey, It's_ Bakugou

 _11:36 AM_  
 _Hey :)_


End file.
